one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SleepyDragonSushi/Shadows of Summer: Part 2
"My world is a place shaped by human thoughts..." ???: Hmm... who next? Maybe a God? A Demon? An idiot? Hehe... alright, blue orb, do your thing again! From the shadows of a pitch-black room, a blue orb stood atop a pedestal; it glowed until it filled the room with blue light, showing the silhouette of a spiky-haired person. Somewhere in Europe ???: Took a lot longer than I thought, but I got it! The Philsopher's Stone! Holding an ornate red gem with a white cross in the middle of it up in the air, Edward Elric grinned. Edward: Alright, well, I better get going! And I better not see anything weird from here on out. The young alchemist headed out... and got lost. He eventually found himself in a dark forest, unknowing of where to go next. The Moon shone bright in the sky and the nighttime environment cooed with crickets and other nocturnal creatures. Edward: Uh... where the hell am I? A eerie sound from his right startled him. In that direction was a grey portal in the middle of a clearing. Edward reluctantly approached the portal, his automail arm's fist clenched for a fight. Edward: That's... creepy. Reminds me of something that Alphonse had told me. The 'Midnight Rift'? Or whatever. I bet that's it right there. I wonder if it'll really show me someone I'll meet in the future, or if he was just lying to unnerve me. Sure enough, the grey portal split into two, revealing the image of a black-haired teen with a white streak on his hair and two handguns in each hand respectively. Edward: Huh? Who's that guy? I should take a closer look. He leaned in for a more detailed peek when he tripped on his own shoes and fell into the portal, which vanished almost instantly. The Mushroom Kingdom Hopping on green pipes and stomping on Goombas' heads, Yoshi breezed through a whole acre of grass and trees before stopping for a breath. The green dinosaur yelped as a Hammer Bro emerged from a nearby bush; the Bro tossed it's aforenamed weapon, but it was swallowed up and then spat back by Yoshi, knocking the attacker out. Yoshi: Yoshi! He kept going, making his past the colourful environments that the Mushroom Kingdom provided and taking out any enemies along the way. His speed was so great, that by the time that night fell, Yoshi was already stood before the great gate of Princess Peach's colossal castle. However, a new obstacle blocked his path, a grey portal. Yoshi: Yoshi? He stepped up to the portal and it parted it's essence, showing the dinosaur the image of bizarrely-shaped ninja with a red cloak. Yoshi: Yoshi? Yoshi! Excited to meet the visitor, Yoshi revved up and ran into the portal, which faded away soon afterwards. Red Team Base The Spy: I cannot believe he lost. The Soldier: Yeah! Talks about being so strong all the time, then he loses to some girl? What a wimp! The Scout: I'm right here, you know! At the Red Team's homebase, a few of the notorious warriors were conversing about The Scout's most recent loss to Tracer. And it hasn't been so hysterical for the Bostonian as it been for his teammates. The Heavy: Hahahaha!! Next, he shall lose to a little boy! They all laughed, save for The Scout, who just slumped down on his chair with a pout. Having overheard their conversation, The Engineer stepped into the conference room. The Engineer: Hey, what're y'all talking about? The Scout: Well, these fools keep chatting about my loss to that pilot chick! The Engineer: Oh, yeah, that. Yeah, you still need to get us a new briefcase, since it was... you know... stolen. The Spy: Maybe the 'Midnight Channel' shall provide!!! The Scout: Dude, that again? You know that's full of baloney. The Heavy: Eh, why not try it? It took some convincing, but The Scout finally caved in uder his peers' pressuring. Later, at midnight, The Scout sat on a chair, his hands steadying his face as he stared at a TV with a bored gleam in his eyes. He sighed. The Scout: Come on, hurry up already! I got a match early tomorr- The TV buzzed to life; he stumbled back and fell onto the floor, hitting his head on the ceramic tiles. The Scout: Ow...! Glancing up, The Scout saw the TV's grey static divide, revealing the deranged face of a hooded man with an arrogant smile. The Scout: Who the hell-Hey! Got a red briefcase? The TV merely shot forward and bonked the The Scout on the head, then absorbed his unconsicous body before shutting off. In a dark and dreary realm Porky: Hey, you! Go get me some water! I'm dying of thirst! Masked Man: Yes, master. The Masked Man's mechanical wings unfolded and he took flight, away from his fat and gluttonous master and out of the dark crevase known as the Cave of the Past. He emerged out into the sunlight, hearing the sounds of birds chirping and water flowing. Ominous and cold, the Masked Man ignored all of that, blasting away any bird flocks with his arm cannon and slicing trees in half with it's laser sword. When the Sun dipped and the Moon rose, the Masked Man returned to the Cave of the Past with a glass pitcher filled with water. However, Porky, sat atop a black throne, didn't exactly care and swatted the pitcher out of his slave's hands. Porky: You're pretty useless, you know that? Masked Man:... Porky: Hey! There's this thing called the 'Midnight Rift' out there in the world. Go and grab it for me! Masked Man:... Following his master's orders, the Masked Man once again ventured out into the outside world and soon enough, he found the 'Midnight Rift' hovering above a high mountain top, where rain pattered down on the icy peak. The mindless servant flew towards the portal, where it revealed the image of a blond-haired man with a giant sword. The Masked Man headed forward, melding into the portal and vanishing along with it. Earth Land Within the halls of the Fairy Tail guild, it's many members crowded around a wooden pillar, where a brand new bounty poster had been posted. It read as such: MYSTERIOUS OCCURENCE OUTSIDE CITY LIMITS. LABELED 'MIDNIGHT RIFT'. INVESTIGATORS WITH BENEFICIAL INFORMATION WILL BE REWARDED. Natsu: So, I just have to go and look at it or something? I'm totally okay with that! Lucy: I'm pretty sure that won't be enough to give you the bounty. Gray: It says that only appears at midnight and if it's raining. Screw that, I need my beauty sleep. Natsu: I gotta agree with ice princess here. I think sleep is more valuable than gems. Gray: Who you calling 'ice princess', flamehead? Natsu: You wanna fight?! The rivals got close and almost punched each other in the face, had the calm-headed one of the group not step in and shove them away at the same time. Erza: That's enough out of you two. Go find something more intersting to do or I will have your heads on poles by sunrise tomorrow. Natsu & Gray: Yes, ma'am. They, as well as majority of the crowd, headed off to their own businesses. Only Erza, Master Makarov and Mirajane remained, their eyes on the bounty sheet. Erza: I shall go out and accomplish this. Mirajane: No, I'll go. Erza: I'll go. Mirajane: NO, I'll GO. Makarov: You'll both go. Erza & Mirajane: Huh? Makarov: Better both of you go, rather than stand here and bicker about it. Erza & Mirajane: Aw... Fine...! At the midnight, a heavy rainfall encumbered the two ladies of Fairy Tail as they made their way out of the city and to a designated clearing on the outskirts of Earth Land. At the clearing, a grey portal hovered above the grass and hummed a low and resonating hum. Erza: Is that the 'Midnight Rift'? Mirajane: Seems like it. According to Master Makarov and the bounty sheet, it can show you someone that you will meet in the future. Erza: Is that so? She approached the portal and leaned; the portal's static divided and showed Erza the image of a built and handsome man with an armblade weapon of some kind. Erza: Who is he? Mirajane: Who is who? Mirajane stepped to Erza's side, but the image had faded mere seconds before. Before either woman could respond, grey hands pierced through the portal, grabbed Erza and pulled her in, vanishing without a trace and leaving behind a shocked Mirajane. Mirajane: What the-I've gotta go tell everyone! She dashed away, back to the guild with some dire news. Unova, Castelia City ???: All of these people. All of these Pokemon. Living together in harmony... I never thought it be true. From the suited workers, various Pokemon and people heading late-night stalls and booths, a young man with green hair, hidden underneath a cap, strolled along the street, with an arcane presence that heeded bystanders to evade him. N: This dream that I harboured so long ago... is it actually real? The former leader of the infamous Team Plasma gazed up to the sky; stars twinkled with hope and a passing star shower glazed across the cosmos with vibrancy. N sighed and faced forward with a sorrowful expression. ???: Hey, Alexis! Did you hear? ???: Hear about what, Bianca? ???: The 'Midnight Channel'! It's supposed to be a TV channel that only appears in midnight and when it's raining! N's ears were filled with audibly familiar voice. VERY familiar and recognizable voices. To his right, Bianca, an assistant of the famed Professor Juniper, and Alexis, the Champion of the Unova Region. And while she was no Hilda, at least when it comes to personal achievements, N still held Aspertia City's young trainer, and now current Champion, in high regard. Perhaps she can provide answers to the questions in his mind. And, what's this about a 'Midnight Channel'? N walked over to the pair, holding his hat down until he was near. N: Greetings... champion. Alexis: Oh, hey, uh... What's your name again? Bianca: N?! What're you doing here? N: Thought I'd pay Unova's biggest city a visit. And, I wanted to ask some questions from this region's very own champion. Alexis: Ask me questions? About what? Bianca: Aside from that, have you heard of the 'Midnight Channel', N? N: No, thought you'd enlighten me about it. Bianca went on to explain the 'Midnight Channel', and it's mysterious requisites. By the time she finished, midnight had struck the city. N: I see... Alexis: Sounds... intriguing, to say the least. Bianca: Shall we go investigate? Alexis: Tomorrow, Bianca. I'm tired. And I'm pretty sure that you just drained N of his precious time. Sorry, pal. N: No worries. I'll be staying in this city for awhile, so we must talk, I will come and find you. Alexis: You should work on your sense of phrasing, N. N: Huh? Alexis: Nothing. Bye! The young champion took off, grabbing and dragging Bianca behind her by the wrist. N watched on until they escaped his eyes. Suspicious about the 'Midnight Channel', N retreated to a hotel room and turned the TV on. Grey static met him, as did the image of an armoured man with grey hair and a sizeable sword. N: Who is he? A new trainer? He hunched forward for a more intricate inspection when two grey hands popped out and snatched his hat away. N: What the-Hey! Give it back! Acting on impulse, N reached out to retrieve his hat; a third hand joined along and seized him by the collar, yanking him into the TV, which shut off. The Dark Tournament With a powerful headbutt, Yusuke Urameshi took out his first opponent, Chu, and stood victorious over the defeated's corpse. Announcer: And the winner is... Yusuke Urameshi!!! Lifting his hand into the air, Yusuke was bombarded with the uproar of the populous crowd. His teammates cheered as he strode towards them, rubbing his bruises and wounds sustained from his match. Hiei: Hmph. It seems as though you've won. Kuwabara: Dude! Go job! Yusuke: Thanks guys... Hiei: You better rest up before your next match, otherwise you- Kuwabara: Yo, ever heard of the 'Midnight Rift'? Hiei: Could you not interrupt me- Yusuke: 'Midnight Channel'? What's that? Kuwabara: It's like a portal to another dimension! Hiei: Idiot! It's nothing like that at all! Yusuke: Do you know what it is, Hiei? Hiei: Of course! It's an occurence that happens only at midnight, and it can show you someone you'll meet in the future! Yusuke: Could you show us? Hiei: Grrr...!!! Fine! Following Hiei through hallways and sections of the arena, Yusuke and Kuwabara come across a grey portal in an isolated room. Hiei: Well? Go on! Take a peek, then we'll go! Kuwabara: Oi, Yusuke! Go peek will ya? Yusuke peered into the portal and was shown an image of a pompadoured teen with a bubblegum-pink, armoured being floating right behind him. Kuwabara: Well? What did you see? Yusuke: Just a guy and some pink thing. Nothing too eye-ca- Grey hands surged out of the portal and suddenly yanked Yusuke into the portal, much to Hiei and Kuwabara's surprise. Hiei: The hell? What's it- The portal disappeared from their eyes, leaving the two to eat the dirt and walk away, confused, alarmed and puzzled all at the same time. In the Old West Lying on hammock dragged by a horse, the cowboy Trinity lay asleep, his hat shadowing his face. Due to the non-existence of TVs at the time, the mastermind behind the sudden disappearances and kidnappings across worlds had to improvise. And so a grey portal fell from the sky, and sucked up both horse and rider before tracing away from a breeze. Random Village, in a tavern Fighter: Oi, Rogue, pass the ale will ya? Rogue: Sure thing! Sliding the ale across teh bar, three of the four Warriors of Light drank merily after their victory over the Lich, the Fiend of the Earth. The fourth member, the timid and tiny Black Mage, sat atop a tall chair, so he could match his fellow companion's vastly taller height. His glowing yellow eyes blinked as the tavern owner palced down a plate of roast chicken in front of him. The Black Mage titled his head to the side, his eyes glinting with curiosity at the chicken. Tavern Owner: You can eat this right? The Black Mage nodded and picked up a fork and knife. A moment later and the chicken was nothing more than bones; he leaned back on his chair and patted his tummy with his hands, his eyes slumped down a bit due to a potential food coma. Meanwhile, his companions' drunken stupors had been driven into an argument. And a loud one at that. What was the argument about? The Black Mage didn't know. And he probably didn't or wouldn't care, as the topic would most likely be fruitless. However, it did draw the ire of the other patrons as well as the tavern owner. The owner turned to the Black Mage, an irritated look on his face. Tavern Owner: Hey, buddy, mind calming your friends down? They're annoying my customers. The Black Mage nodded, got off his tall stool and approached his drunken friends. Warrior: It's (hic) your fault we got a firestorm raining down on us! Rogue: And who's fault was it that we were there in the (hic) first place?! White Mage: Both of you stop it! You're drawing too much attention! So, the White Mage wasn't drunk. Go figure. The Black Mage tapped on her foot, earning her attention as well as a sigh of relief. White Mage: Oh, thank goodness... Can you deal with these two? We have to go investigate the 'Midnight Rift' in an hour. The Black Mage nodded and pointed his hands at the Warrior and Rogue. Electricity surged out of his gloved palms, shocking the two until they were charred and sizzling, then promptly fell to the floor blacked out. The Black Mage shrugged and the White Mage sighed. Later, and because they were the only two not unconscious, both mages trudged up a hill, where a grey portal lay at the peak, seemingly requesting that they come closer. Rain tapped down, though the mages were protected from the weather via magical barriers. White Mage: We should be careful. I don't what that portal's capable of. The Black Mage blinked twice, then rushed forward. The portal's static displaced, showing the small magic caster an image of a pink-haired young woman with an equally-coloured and rather bizarre being hovering close to her. White Mage: What'd you see? Black Mage pointed to the portal, but the image had already disappeared. Upset by this, the mage proceeded to reach in, only to vanish along with the portal. White Mage: H-Huh?! What the heck just happened?! Out in the Seven Seas Surrounded by her Tinkerbats, the vicious Risky Boots steered her baleful pirate ship across the glimmering waters as the Moon shone in the night sky, bathing everything in sight with it's reflected light. Risky: That 'Midnight Rift' better have tons of booty! Otherwise, I'll destroy it! Whipping out a navigator's scope, Risky gazed out to a set of rocks standing atop the ocean floor. In the center of it, a grey portal shimmered and sparked with static. Risky: Aye! That's the one! She sped her ship's pace, quickly getting in range of the portal. From her position, Risky noticed the portal shift it's static, displaying the image of a spiky-haired man in blue and white armour. Risky raised an eyebrow. Risky: Who on the Seven Seas is that? The portal's static returned, a powerful vacuum wave arriving with it. It started to pull Risky's ship in; dismayed, Risky attempted everything in her power and disposal to sail away from the portal, having realized her foolishness with disturbing the portal's peace. Risky: Aw, crap! I gotta move! Now! The vacuum wave increased it's strength tenfold and soon, the entire pirate ship, along with it's navigator, merged into the portal and vanished. Lin-Kuei Temple Bowing down in respect for the venerated statue before him, Grandmaster Sub-Zero and some of his kinsmen remained quiet while the cold air around them howled with ferocity. ???: Grandmaster. Sub-Zero looked up and saw a familiar face to his left. Sub-Zero: Raiden. Raiden: We have much to discuss. They entered the halls of castle, where torches kept the building warm and bright. Raiden: This 'Midnight Channel', or 'Midnight Rfit' as it is also known by, has been the leading cause for several disappearances. Sub-Zero: Do you know who is behind it? Raiden: It's possible that it may be the workings of a Netherrealm sorcerer or a new enemy. Sub-Zero: If I may, this 'Midnight Channel or Rift' is grey and full of static, yes? Raiden: That is correct. Sub-Zero: Then it's already here. At the base of his throne, the 'Midnight Rift' suspended itself in the air, beckoning both Thunder God and Cryomancer Ninja to come forth. Raiden: We must be cautious. We do not know what it is capable of. Sub-Zero: Agreed. But we must investigate no matter what. The ninja trekked up the steps leading to his throne, his eyes not leaving the grey portal. Raiden followed closely behind, electricity surging through his entire body as his anxiety gradually grew. Raiden: From what I have heard, this rift can show you someone you will encounter in the future. Sub-Zero: Quaint, for such an occurence. The portal shifted, and the grim and horrendous face of a being with a double-laser sword staff. Sub-Zero: Raiden! I think I found- The portal's static was replaced by a blinding light, forcing both warriors to avert their eyes. Raiden peeked from behind his arms and discovered that both the portal and Sub-Zero were gone, just like that. Raiden: What in the Elder Gods' name happened?! I must seek out the Netherrealm and the Shirai-Ryu. If anyone has knowledge about interdimensional incidents, it's Hanzo. With a flash of lightning, the Thunder God teleported away, an empty throne room left behind. Kamino Clone Trooper #1: Master Yoda! The helmeted soldier tailed after the revered alien Jedi, who stopped in his tracks and turned around. Yoda: A trouble, bugs you I can see. Clone Trooper #1: Sorry to bother you, Master, but we have a bit of a problem. Yoda: What is it, helmeted one? Yoda followed the clone trooper to the one of the many platforms scattered in between Kamino's cloning facilities. A grey portal hovered in the center, with clone troopers standing by on all sides. Yoda: A disturbance in reality, I can sense. Clone Trooper #2: You could say that. This portal just appeared from out of nowhere. It hasn't done anything, but the high-ups have put any nearby troopers on security detail. That includes us. Clone Trooper #3: We should send a squad in. Clone Trooper #4: Don't be crazy. Clone Trooper #5: I gotta agree with 3 here, a first-priority squad could really provide some useful info. Yoda: No... The soldiers silenced themselves as the Jedi Master advanced towards the portal. It's static parted and showed the alien the image of a person in a dark cloak and a masked face. Yoda: A new visitor, I presume. The image faded, but the portal lingered. Clone Trooper #1: What do we do now, Master Yoda? Yoda: Shall stay behind, you shall. Go forward, I will. Yoda did as he said and stepped into the portal, which sizzled out from under the strain of Kamino's rainstorms. The clone troopers all looked to each other, unsure if the Jedi Master had made the right decision. ???: Now an alien with a laser sword?! This is getting better and better! Mwahahahahahaha!!! To be continued... Category:Blog posts